Failed Forging
by snlover10
Summary: Forge shows up suddenly on Christmas to see Ororo, and Logan and the rest aren't too happy about it. A short story in Logan's POV. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ As always, I own none of it._

_**Summary:**__ Forge shows up on Christmas to see Ororo, but Logan isn't too pleased. A short one from Logan's POV._

_**Note:**__ I was inspired after watching the season four episode ''One Man's Worth'' of the X-Men animated series in the '90s, where Logan and Ororo are married in an alternate reality. They looked really cute together._

_There are no explicit pairings, but fans can take it as Ro/Lo if they wish. I really hope it's a good read, enjoy!_

**Failed Forging**

**Chapter 1**

Logan stretched his body, easing and relaxing his clenched muscles as he stepped out of the shower after a short session in the Danger Room. It was a cold, Christmas morning, but Logan just threw on a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. He didn't do long sleeves. _Long sleeves are for pansies_, he thought. Not bothering to do anything about his wild hair which grew untamed around his head and cheeks, he left his room.

As he was walking down the hallway, he looked at the decorations around. Colourful lights curved around the walls at some points, mistletoe hung around pillars, small bells were hanging from pine trees, and even a couple of ice sculptures were seen along the way. No doubt, Bobby's doing.

Fascinated by an odd shaped light bulb, Logan didn't see the floor where a small portion of it was covered with ice. His boot slipped and he hit one of the ice sculptures, both of them tumbling to ground. The sculpture shattered upon impact, and curses rang around the empty hallway.

''Sonnuvabitch!''

Logan got up, shaking and rubbing his head, staring dully at the broken piece. _Damn that stupid kid_, he thought angrily. Kicking the head of the sculpture, he continued walking, his mood slightly sour after that unexpected encounter with the most devious ice sculpture. He was thankful no one was there to witness it. Perhaps he will say he just got angry it was in his way, so he hacked it. _Sounds good to me._

As he neared towards the main entrance and kitchen, a wonderful smell hit his senses. A rich aroma of festive food was in the air, and he breathed it deeply, savouring it. His stomach rumbled, as he thought of relaxing in the kitchen, eating and drinking beer. _Meat and beer, that's what I call Christmas._

Logan heard Ororo and Remy before he even saw them. Turning the corner into the main entrance, he saw them both engaged in a light hearted conversation, apparently about Christmas carols. _Stupid songs_, he thought. He stood there, watching them, entranced by Ororo's husky voice and her laugh. Remy had his trademark brown trench coat over his shoulders, displaying his usual charm when conversing with women. Ororo too wore nothing out of the ordinary, clad in simple fitting jeans and tee, her long platinum hair framing her slender shoulders, which Logan admired from the distance, her beauty second to none.

He continued walking, wanting to head straight to the kitchen to fill himself up. They both turned to him as he approached, eyeing his messy hair still shiny with little bits of water. Remy didn't seemed too pleased, annoyed that his conversation with his best friend was interrupted, while Ororo smiled, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in greeting.

''Good morning, Logan. Merry Christmas.''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, tell Drake not to make anymore of his stupid artworks along the halls. I've had enough adventures today to know nothing good will ever come out of them.''

Both of them just raised their eyebrows, unsure of what to say when another wave of the delicious food assaulted his senses once more. _Holy crap, that's really something_. He inhaled, and felt his mouth starting to salivate.

''Smells good, I'm starving. What's cooking?''

Before they could reply, Logan furrowed his brow. There was another smell. Not food, this one was human. The only problem was that he hadn't smelled it in a long time, and the person was coming closer. Confusion was etched on Remy's and Ororo's faces as they saw Logan sniffing the air with narrowed eyes. Their questions were answered a second later.

The door to the mansion opened, and a gust of cold wild flew in, biting their skins. Logan looked at the big man, who closed the door and took off his overcoat, dusting the snow from it onto the floor and flicking the few white specks off his hair. He looked up at Ororo and smiled.

''Merry Christmas, Ororo.''

Logan glanced at his teammates. Remy's face was stoic, the smile from talking to his friend earlier completely gone, while Ororo simply looked startled.

''Forge! I… I did not expect to see you here.''

Forge nodded, that wide smile still on his face as he took Ororo's hand within his, giving it a soft kiss.

''Well, I'm full of surprises, Ororo.''

''Oui, like 'de time you left after proposing to my Stormy?''

Remy's voice was emotionless, reflecting his expression. He was clearly unforgiving, clearly unwelcoming. Logan couldn't blame him. After what he did, there was no excuse. _The nerve of the dirtbag, coming back here_, he thought, irritated. Forge acted like he was deaf to Remy's comment, looking only at Ororo, still holding her hand.

''How have you been? Good, I hope?''

''Yeah, she's doing great, bub.'' _No_ _thanks to you, asshole._

Forge again acted like he was deaf, refusing to acknowledge Logan's comment. Ororo pulled her hand away from Forge and stepped back, regaining her composure.

''I am fine, Forge, thank you.''

They all stood there, at the entrance, staring at each other stupidly, nobody knowing of what to say next when Scott walked in from the kitchen.

''Guys, you have to try this. It's delici… Oh. Forge. What a… _surprise_ to see you here.''

Logan glanced at Scott. He did looked as surprised as them to see Forge. He was bundled up in a grey, long sleeved turtle neck sweater. _Typical_, he mused. His brain immediately envisioned a large stamp chopping his theory, _PROVED._ In his hands, he was carrying a plate with the food which he was so eager for them to try just moments earlier. Logan eyed the piece of roast potato hungrily, wishing it was in his mouth. He sighed sadly. Forge spoke again, drawing everybody's attention once more.

''Scott! Merry Christmas! What a pleasure to see you again!''

Scott inclined his head, his lips stretched into a forced smile.

''Likewise.''

Logan scoffed. _Likewise my ass, stupid boy scout always playing by the rules. _Scott, the ever courteous leader. Forge continued.

''So, how are you?''

''I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?''

''I'm doing fine too, Scott. And Jean? You guys still together I presume?''

Logan thought he saw a wave of irritation pass his face, as he answered the next one.

''Yes, she's fine. And yes, we _are_ still together.''

_Woah, easy there, Scooter_. Forge seemed to turn that last line into a joke. He laughed a strained laugh, trying not to let the others see his discomfort, which failed miserably with Logan.

''I see. And what about Xavier and Hank? I trust they too are doing – ''

''Remy's wonderin' why you 'ere, Forge.''

This time, however, Forge turned to look at Remy, not bothering to hide his anger. His eyes flashed as he spoke with venom.

''It is none of your business why I am – ''

''What the hell do you want, bub?''

Tension was so thick in the air Logan felt he could slice it with his claws when Forge faced him, looking completely like a crazed assassin wanting to beat Logan up. _Well, bring it on, toughie. I'd love to sink these into your kneecaps. _But before Forge could make a remark, Jubilee came bouncing down the hallway, oblivious to everything.

''Hey guys, what's up? Oh, Forge. Nobody told me you were coming!''

Forge automatically put on a big, plastic smile as he fake laughed heartily once more, trying to make himself look friendly and likeable to the teenager.

''Jubilee! Merry Christmas! I see you have grown!''

Jubilee grinned happily, chewing her bubblegum, glad that someone actually noticed that she was a tad taller.

''Yeah! In the summer, I actually grew – ''

''Jubilee, why don't you go to the kitchen? I'm sure you can help out with all the Christmas cooking.''

It looked to Logan a day where everyone got their sentences cut short by another. This time round, it was Scott who spoke, telling her in a not too subtle manner that she should leave. Logan saw her making a face, not happy that she couldn't stay to see what was going on. By now, she should have been able to feel the tension with all the adults staring at her, intent unhidden in their eyes.

''Hey, this is the mansion. You can't order me to go around and just expect me to me to actually listen to whatever – ''

''Move it, kid.''

Jubilee stared at Logan, her eyes showing her displeasure, before rolling them in annoyance. She turned and walked deliberately slowly to the kitchen, making a show of it and giving a dramatic sigh.

''Fine. Nobody here ever tells me anything. It's not like I won't find out anyway.''

With a turn of her yellow coat, she was gone. But Logan could tell she was still lingering, just out of sight from their line of vision. He could sense her, hiding just beyond, trying to listen to what the adults were saying. Scott turned back to Forge once she was gone, the politeness gone from his voice as he took on a more military tone.

''Right. Now Forge, what exactly is it you do want?''

Forge ignored all of them as he stood right in front of Ororo, seeking out her eyes as he spoke his next line.

''I was just wondering if I could have a moment with Ororo. Alone.''

_Well, shit. Stupid Christmas_, Logan cursed. He could never have a normal holiday.

_**Note:**__ Please review and send in your thoughts, I really appreciate it! I'm going to end it in the next chapter which I already have planned, so it should be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**__ Thank you all who took the time to review. I'm so sorry this chapter came up late, I really hope it's worth the while. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

''I was just wondering if I could have a moment with Ororo. Alone.''

_Bastard._ Logan felt his anger rise and cursed inside his head. He wasn't sure if him cursing out loud would go down well with Ororo or Scott, but he was positive that he'd score some plus points with Remy, something which he hardly ever did.

Ororo looked at a lost of what to say. She simply flustered and stared into Forge's hopeful eyes, his plastic smile upon his face, attempting to draw her in, to accept his crazed request. Her hands twisted as she inclined her head and parted her lips, about to answer before Remy cut in. His voice was deadly.

''Non. My Stormy will _not_ come.''

Logan glanced at the Cajun – his face seemed absolutely stoic. His palms had turned into fists, his entire body tensed and he clenched his jaw. His dark, scarlet eyes bore into Forge's skull, probably trying to form a hole through his brain if he could.

Forge swiftly turned to Remy, fury laced in each syllable as he spoke slowly, to ensure everything sunk in. His eyes were practically on fire.

''I do not remember asking for your _child-like_ opinions, Remy.''

_Shit. Not working out well, big man, _thought Logan. Remy seethed, his hand jamming into his trench coat as he prepared to throw his trademark card, stopping only because he was in front of his best friend and didn't want to do anything to make her unhappy. It was obvious it took immense self control of Remy not to sucker punch Forge.

Logan raised his eyebrows, his claws itching to pop out, to at least moderately cause hurt to the arrogant scumbag, while Ororo swirled her head to both sides, warning them with a look. Logan growled menacingly, letting his intent known.

''You should watch what you say, Forge. Considering how you're no longer part of this place. A whole lotta people here aren't exactly pleased with you. Myself included.''

Forge didn't seem to be put off by the threats. Instead, he laughed out loud, mockingly at the short man before him, and was about to give Logan a piece of his mind before Scott stepped forward, silencing everyone with his usual authority.

''That's enough, stop it. It's _Christmas_ for God's sake. I don't want any trouble here and upsetting anyone.''

He continued walking forward, standing beside Ororo and turned to face her, his face sympathetic, understanding.

''Do you want to talk to him, 'Ro?''

_Come on, refuse. You can do it_. Logan was hoping it was an answer which would wipe the annoying smirk off Forge's face, while Remy stiffened, anticipating her reply. Ororo's brilliant blue eyes locked on Scott's ruby glasses for a split second, before shaking her head.

''No, I believe I do not.''

_That's the way, 'Ro!_ Logan broke into a grin, unable to hide his emotions any longer. He looked across at his teammates. Scott looked relieved, smiling and placing a comforting hand on Ororo's shoulder, who was looking rather pleased herself. Remy too relaxed, waving his fingers in Forge's face and giving out a triumphant laugh.

''Ha! Remy knew it! Remy _knew_ wad' his Stormy will say!''

''Alright bub, I think the problem's solved. Forge, you can get the hell outta here now.''

An uncomfortable look swept across Forge's face, as he inched forward, trying to make his stand, pleading with the woman who once loved him completely.

''_Please_ Ororo, do not do what your friends ask of you. Do what you desire. I still love you, with every bit of my heart.''

Ororo raised her head to Forge's level, carefully selecting her next few words and speaking deliberately slowly, wanting to be clear. Wanting to show nobody was influencing her decision.

''I am sorry Forge. But you broke my heart a long time ago; I cannot bring myself to forgive you for that. I have made my choice. This is what _I_ want, it has nothing to do with my friends.''

''But _Ororo!_ I… still love you! We can still make this work! Just come with me, we can talk this out.''

''_No_ Forge, I do not think so.''

Forge's pathetic face quickly turned monstrous. His begging outlook got replaced by that of a lunatic, he suddenly looked livid. His eyes moved from Ororo to Scott, to Remy, to Logan, before finally settling on Ororo again. His body was shaking with rage as he spat in rage.

''So, this is what you want, Ororo? _THIS?!_''

Scott frowned, reacting first, standing in front of Ororo protectively, while the others looked too stunned to do anything because of the swift change. The lunatic continued, his voice bouncing around the walls, bringing an extra irritating echo which Logan seriously didn't like.

''I come _all_ the way here, to offer you a second chance, and _this_ is how you repay me?!''

_What the fuck has gotten into the jerk?!_ Logan moved his boot forward, while Scott stood up tall, making his height fully known to the enemy in the room. All compassion seemed to drain from his face.

''She's told you her decision, I think you should leave.''

Forge spun on his feet, stared at Scott, his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets.

''Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do, you damned Boy Scout!''

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remy charge a card, the bright glow visible for all to see. Logan roused himself from his temporary paralysis, the animal in him waking up.

''He told you to _leave_, jackass. Normally I don't like following Scooter's orders, but I suggest you obey this one before you see your own guts splattered on the carpet.''

Forge let out a villainous laugh once more, making him look all the more like he should belong in a mental asylum.

''You really think you could hurt me? Here, in the mansion?! You must be dumber than I thought.''

Logan clenched his teeth, the grinding sound loud and bent his knees, taking an attacking stance. Forge looked again at Ororo, whose calm face was displaying signs of anger, of her trying not to lose control of her emotions. Logan could sense the frustration bubbling under her skin.

''You're _stupid _Ororo! You have _nobody_ here! You just rejected the _one_ person who could ever give you a life! Tell me, who's here for you?!''

''She's got _me_, bub.''

_Woah. Where the hell did that come from?_ Logan was surprised at himself, for jumping at her defence. He just realised he had spoken with such a powerful tone, with such confidence and bravado, the single line dripping with affection, friendship and just pure love for the Goddess, each and every word of it.

Forge was momentarily speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyebrows raised. Even Remy from the other side turned his entire body to look at him, his card no longer glowing as he took on the look of someone who just got slapped across the face with his dropped jaw. Logan could have sworn he saw a smile flit across Scott's face, but he couldn't be sure. Ororo glanced sideways at him, obviously surprised herself.

Forge finally spoke, having regained his composure and repeating cautiously what he said.

''She's… _got_ you?''

''Yeah, that's right. She's got me. And everyone else in this mansion as well. She isn't alone, you prick.''

Logan hoped he would throw everyone off with the inclusion that Ororo had ''got'' others, but he knew he failed miserably. Forge's bewildered expression gave way to anger once more, directing his mindless ramble at Ororo again.

''So, you choose _this _life?'', he yelled, jerking his head at Remy and Scott. ''This thieving, useless, good for nothing scumbag, and the bloody Boy Scout?!''

Ororo's eyes flashed, and Logan caught the dark clouds replacing the white ones fast. Forge continued, oblivious, looking at Logan.

''And _him_? I always knew you were a God damned _bitch_,Ororo, going after this runt. I always knew you were a God damned _whore!_''

_Son. Of. A. Bitch. He did not just fucking say that._

There was deafening silence before Remy finally lost his cool and self control, and bellowed something incomprehensible in French, throwing his card. Ororo yelled herself, desperately trying in holding back Remy and knocking him, his card missing his target's face by inches as it hit a beautiful window.

The glass shattered around, bits of pieces flying through the air and landing on the carpet. It was absolute chaos, as Jubilee's shouts of _''No!''_ and _''Stop it!''_ were drowned out by excessive swearing, mostly from Logan and Remy. There was more yelling and shoving, with Scott helping Ororo by holding back Remy as well, who was reaching into his trench coat for another card, his red eyes now almost seemed completely black, burning with anger.

All this happened in a split second as Logan leaped and tackled Forge to the ground, his fists moving rapidly as he found his mark. Forge groaned with hurt as his heavy punches landed on his abdomen and face, before he kicked out at Logan's midsection. Logan flew through the air and crashed painfully against the wall as he saw Remy lunge next at Forge, his brown coat whipping about them as they rolled across the carpet, with small bits of glass cutting their bodies.

_All right, that's it! The bastard's going down!_

_Snikt!_

The significant noise temporarily stalled the fighting and Logan leaped again, giving into his berserker, animal rage when Scott's laser beam hit him on the chest, knocking him back with an _''oomph!''_

''_I said that's ENOUGH!''_

Logan got back up and growled, rubbing his injured chest which started to heal instantly as he saw Jubilee's sparks shooting from her palms to separate Forge and Remy. Ororo was not on her feet. Instead, she was hovering inches above the ground. She flew at unnatural speed and dragged Remy away from Forge, who was still screaming like a madman.

The next few seconds which passed felt like an eternity to Logan, as everyone calmed down and took in deep breaths, assessing the situation. Breathing like a rhinoceros, he glanced around at his teammates, eyes concern if anyone was hurt in the tussle, particularly the woman he defended.

Scott's perfectly combed hair was ruffled, his sweater slightly torn and his hand at his ruby glasses, ready for action. Jubilee's glasses on her head was askew, but she looked excited. No doubt, pleased with herself for getting in on some action with the adults. Ororo too looked mostly unhurt, her eyes white while her hair flew about her shoulders, holding her best friend still. Remy had a black eye, and his cheeks were red, bleeding slightly because of the glass on the carpet. But otherwise, he too, seemed more or less alright.

It was obvious Forge came the worst off of the lot. He had cuts on his palms and arms from the glass, and he also had a busted lip. Not to mention a broken nose which he was clutching with his hand. Deep red liquid flowed down his arm, and Logan felt a smug look claim him.

That was his doing, and he was proud of it. _Take that, moron._ Ororo let go of Remy and floated forward, landing in front of Forge. Pissed, was an understatement.

''I will not be so kind the next time you come here and insult my friends in front of me, Forge. I have told you my decision. Be a man and accept this and leave, before I cause you more hurt myself.''

Forge sniffed, his eyes glaring down at Ororo.

''Fine. As you wish.''

With that, he picked up his coat from the floor before dusting it briefly and placing them over his shoulders. Opening the door, he threw a last look at them, nodding his head at Ororo before slamming it shut and made his way in the snow.

With the last flick of his hair seen from the broken window, he went out of sight.

Forge was gone.

_That was easy_, thought Logan dully as everyone exhaled. Ororo turned to look at her friends, showing her gratitude. Logan felt something fluttering in his stomach as she locked eyes with him more times than with anyone else. _Damn those gorgeous sapphire eyes of hers._

''Thank you, everyone. It was not as civilised as I had hoped for, but thank you nevertheless.''

Scott waved a hand, brushing it aside.

''It was nothing 'Ro. We stick together, we always will.''

Jubilee bounced around, just short of running to the kitchen. It was clear she was delighted with the morning action.

''Yeah! Now, who's up for some Christmas breakfast?!''

Scott and Ororo laughed and followed Jubilee into the kitchen. Remy, who tried to put on a smile, failed and quickly fell in step beside Ororo, and stared at Logan, his eyebrows raised, certainly thinking about what he said before the fight. Logan could just about make out what he was telling him, without actually speaking.

_Hurt her, and you're die._

Logan huffed and stared back, making himself clear as well. He wiggled his eyebrows in Remy's direction.

_Sod off, Gumbo._

And with that, everyone made their way to the kitchen, conversations starting to crop up as the delicious smells made itself known to all.

Logan's stomach rumbled as he walked beside Ororo, who seemed to have a royal entrance to the kitchen being framed by Remy and Logan, apparently, like bodyguards. Logan's thoughts were consumed by alcohol and the majestic Goddess as he walked, savouring the moment.

His shoulder ever so lightly bumping into Ororo's now and then.

_END._

* * *

_**Note: **__Okay, I'm hoping this isn't painfully long, and please, Forge fans, do not chew me out for the way I portrayed him here. I know he's not that much of a jerk, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry._

_Though, thanks for reading anyway, and I greatly appreciate any reviews you have!_


End file.
